


Путь к сердцу (не)человека

by Shax_r, WTF Good Omens 2020 (team_Good_Omens)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, Gen, Guro
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:08:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22751503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shax_r/pseuds/Shax_r, https://archiveofourown.org/users/team_Good_Omens/pseuds/WTF%20Good%20Omens%202020
Summary: ... лежит через разорванную грудную клетку. Все остальные утверждения – ванильная ересь.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21
Collections: WTF Good Omens 2020: мини R - NC-21





	Путь к сердцу (не)человека

**Author's Note:**

> 1) Вдохновение почерпнуто из фика «Три чуда в Мен-Нефере» и ночного упарывания в командном чате. 
> 
> 2) У Кроули тут ещё старое имя – Crawly (Кроли).

_Египет, приблизительно 1320-е годы до н.э._

– Да куда ты суёшь? Левее, я сказал, левее! О Сатана, ты меня в могилу сведёшь!

– Смею заметить, из могилы я тебя только что вытащил.

Кроли демонстративно фыркнул и закинул ногу на ногу. Вид у него был поистине царственный – расслабленно развалился на столе, подперев голову одной рукой, второй поигрывая краем лоскута, служащего ему подстилкой. Только расшитых подушечек не хватало для полноты картины. Подушечек не было. Вместо них был неаккуратный разрез на левом боку, раздвинутые края которого самым неприглядным образом обнажали внутренности. Сейчас добрая половина этих внутренностей отсутствовала, а другая была свалена в кучу куда-то в область брюшины.

Азирафаэль извлёк из этой кучи что-то небольшое и продолговатое, влажно поблескивающее в дрожащем свете масляной лампы, повертел его в руках и нахмурился.

– Что это? – спросил он наконец, когда понял, что идентифицировать орган без посторонней помощи не сможет.

– А я знаю? Требуха какая-то.

– Это твоя требуха, Кроли!

– Я давно не проводил учёт! – Кроли поджал губы и скрестил руки на груди. И тут же ойкнул, поцарапав локоть о торчащий край нижнего ребра. – Дай сюда.

Азирафаэль безропотно протянул ему скользкий комочек. Кроли придирчиво рассмотрел комочек со всех сторон, понюхал и даже зачем-то лизнул. Правда, тут же скривился и сплюнул на пол. Сырое мясо всё ещё оставалось сырым мясом.

– Пусть будет печень, – заключил он, небрежно закидывая так и не опознанный орган обратно в брюшину. – Мне нужна печень, знаешь ли.

Азирафаэль вздохнул, очень стараясь не слишком заметно закатывать глаза. Египет времён XVIII династии ему не слишком нравился – были некоторые... кхм, идеологические разногласия в области внешней политики. Зато Кроли ошивался тут постоянно, вот уже добрую сотню лет ухитряясь прикидываться старшим советником при особе фараона. Фараонов сменилось уже несколько штук (в том числе – прямо противоположных политических взглядов), советник оставался тем же. Даже не старел. Кажется, местные до сих пор ничего не подозревали. 

Оно было к лучшему, на самом деле, – демон не скрывался, сидел себе на одном месте и сеял зло потихоньку. Хотя Азирафаэль подозревал, что от этой части своих обязанностей Кроли нагло отлынивал. Он ещё не определился, было ли отлынивание от злых дел добром или наоборот – злом в квадрате. По идее, демоны на добро не способны, значит, всё-таки второе. Какое изощрённое коварство!

В Уасет Азирафаэля занесло из-за задания Сверху. Гавриила, видите ли, беспокоило, что один из предыдущих египетских правителей устроил полный бардак в делах религиозных, а потому нужно было срочно вправлять мозги хотя бы его потомку. Потомок оказался на редкость капризным ребёнком, мозги которого никак не желали вправляться, местный климат – сущим наказанием, а кухня – совершенно несъедобной. Утешение Азирафаэль внезапно нашёл в изучении местных архивов, где и предпочитал прятаться последние месяцы вместо непосредственного выполнения своих обязанностей. Совесть его мучила, да. Но свитки в архиве сами себя не прочитали бы.

Так бы и продолжалось ещё Господь знает сколько времени, пока в один прекрасный момент ему не сообщили, что в стране, вообще-то, траур. Скончался-де фараонов советник, фараон скорбит по верному помощнику и посыпает голову песком. За утро уже успел десяток придворных на казнь отправить, так расстроился.

Сначала Азирафаэль возмутился. Потом тоже преисполнился скорби по безвременно почившему советнику, который наверняка был хорошим и добрым человеком. Потом до него дошло.

И Азирафаэль, поминая Кроли незлым тихим словом, поспешил в зал для бальзамирования, где тело «безвременно почившего» готовилось к погребению. Потому что демоны развоплощаются, а не умирают. И даже Богу не известно, что мог задумать этот коварный змей, раз даже решил прикинуться мёртвым. Наверняка нечто гнусное.

Кроли обнаружился мирно лежащим на бальзамировочном столе, закопанный в натровую известь. Выглядел он, как и полагается выглядеть трупу, только на днях выпотрошенному, натертому маслами и оставленному мумифицироваться, – не очень. А орал ещё хуже, когда Азирафаэль из любопытства применил к нему ма-а-аленькое чудо, способное пробудить к жизни даже мертвеца. Буквально. Ладно, с чудом он капельку переборщил. Кроли едва не подпрыгнул на полметра, взметая вокруг себя клубы извести, и хрипло выругался, кажется, ещё до того, как разлепил ссохшиеся губы. Ангел таких выражений в жизни не слыхивал, и очень надеялся не услышать больше никогда. Он сначала было порывался попросить Кроли не сквернословить, но потом представил, как бы сам отреагировал, очутись в такой же ситуации. Устыдился и замолчал.

– Как ты вообще ухитрился умереть? – спросил он много позже, придирчиво изучая содержимое четырех каноп по очереди. – Ну, то есть, не развоплотиться, а... – он неопределённо покрутил рукой в воздухе, не сумев подобрать нужное слово.

Вместо очередного язвительного комментария в духе «Хочу – и умираю!» Кроли как-то сразу притих и отвёл взгляд.

– Я уснул.

Азирафаэль ушам своим не поверил.

– Что-что?

– Уснул я, – проворчал он, тут же переходя в наступление. – Ангел, только не говори, что ты не знаешь, что такое сон! Смертные постоянно этим занимаются!

– Но ты же не смертный! Ты же...

– Я же. Чёрт, кажется, я забыл, что во сне полагается дышать.

– И про сердцебиение ты тоже забыл, – вздохнул Азирафаэль.

Разбуженный, Кроли бесновался ещё долго. Потом, правда, всё-таки взял себя в руки, отряхнулся от извести и кое-как привёл казённое тело в порядок. Попытался привести. Восстановить водно-солевой баланс в организме у него получилось сравнительно быстро, а вот дальше возникла Проблема. Несколько Проблем. Целая глиняная урна с проблемами, присыпанными вездесущим натроном. Повезло, что к тому времени внутренние органы перестали выбрасывать с концами, а тоже высушивали и зашивали обратно в тело.

Кроли вытащил из урны что-то, формой отдаленно напоминающее почку, осмотрел со всех сторон и уныло признался:

– В душе не ебу, что с этим делать. Придётся сгонять в Ад за новыми.

И Азирафаэль вызвался помочь. Он представлял, сколько времени и сил уйдёт на восстановление тела, сколько волокиты, сколько придётся писать объяснительных и служебок, сколько нагоняев выслушивать от начальства, в общем – бррр! Ангельское сердце дрогнуло. Враг – он, конечно, и в Египте враг, но не до такой же степени!

То, что свои познания в человеческой анатомии он переоценил, Азирафаэль понял сразу. Сильно переоценил. Из прочитанных свитков он смутно представлял, что откуда доставалось и куда складывалось, но на практике всё было сложнее. С кишечником он определился быстрее всего, хотя в процессе всё-таки запутался в длинной скользкой ленте и едва не завязал её узлом в паре мест. Но результат выглядел вполне пристойно, Азирафаэль мысленно выдал себе медальку.

Окрылённый успехом, следующий орган он случайно выронил на пол.

Кроли отреагировал немедленно.

– Ты разбил мне сердце, жестокий ангел! – трагично возопил он, воздевая руки к небу.

– Ничего не разбил, – проворчал Азирафаэль, поднимая с каменных плит тёмно-бордовый комочек и аккуратно сдувая с него пыль. С сомнением посмотрел на мягкую, губчатую массу, даже пальцем осторожно потыкал. – И это не сердце. Кажется, селезёнка.

– Это было образное выражение, – Кроли обиженно поджал губы и умолк на целых пять минут.

Целых пять минут блаженной тишины.

С мозгами пришлось сложнее всего. Трепанацию черепа человечество всё ещё не изобрело (а «кирпичом по темечку» трепанацией не считалось), поэтому мозг извлекался не целиком, а по частям. Проще говоря, размешивался в кашицу тонкой спицей с крючком на конце и выуживался через ноздри.

Запихать эту кашицу обратно было проблематично. Кроли припадочно хихикал от щекотки, чихал и пытался ругаться. А потом чихал снова, грозя раскидать по всей комнате плоды нелёгких азирафаэлевых трудов.

– Ай, похер, просто выброси. Новые отращу.

Закончили они только спустя несколько часов. Напоследок Азирафаэль зарастил разрез на животе и сполз прямо на пол, приваливаясь спиной к столу. Тоскливо подумал, что на Небесах ему теперь точно влепят выговор за разбазаривание казённых чудес в чёрт-пойми-каких целях. А ещё малолетний фараон остался. Почему-то подумалось, что ему вправлять мозги будет всяко проще, и Азирафаэлю стало смешно. Он не сдержал тихого хихиканья.

– Должен буду, – Кроли плюхнулся на пол рядом с ним, вытряхивая крупинки извести из порядком свалявшейся рыжей гривы. Он только что закончил сращивать мышцы и нервные окончания, и теперь выглядел даже не совсем лежалым трупом. – С меня пиво, с тебя – подробности того, зачем ты здесь. Что-нибудь придумаю. Идёт?

Азирафаэлю очень хотелось возмутиться на такое гнусное, коварное и совершенно неуместное предложение, но он только рукой махнул. Свитки сами себя не прочитают, да.

– А потом я съёбываю, – продолжил Кроли. – Подальше от Египта. И от песка. Архангелов песок, как же я ненавижу песок.

– Следи за языком, пожалуйста.

– И местное пиво – помои. Что ты думаешь насчёт Микен, ангел? Там есть хорошая выпивка? Мне ну очень надо.


End file.
